


if you let us try.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [14]
Category: A Curse So Dark and Lonely - Brigid Kemmerer
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: He definitely can't shove her away.





	if you let us try.

Rhen stares at those eyes, asking the question that haunts him every second.

_Does she love me?_

Harper breaks their gaze, looking down at the ground. And suddenly, he knows what it means. Or what it doesn't mean.

"I don't know."

Still, her answer shatters every hope he's built since he transformed back. Something ugly grips his heart tightly.

But he also knows it is not her fault.

"Ah." He is wordless.

He wants to tell her he understands. But, honestly, he doesn't even know how to say that casually without making her see his agony.

Gently, he unlaces their fingers, pulling back and turning away. There's no point asking her what she couldn't give. It tortures him even more to realize he can't get away from her. Maybe after this, after a couple of days, he will regain his composure. They will be friends like nothing happens. Perhaps, he can even stitch her heart back. But not today. This rejection is far too much for him to endure.

To his surprise, she catches his hands. "Your Highness."

He can't _not_ look back, can he? He is in love with this woman. He definitely can't shove her away.

"My lady."

She stares into his eyes, making sure he is aware of longing in hers. She caresses his face. In a second, she presses her lips against him.

"I'd like to find out."

Her sweetness bursts onto him.

He kisses back passionately, pushing the guilt, the dark thoughts in the back of his head. This is real. This is real. He enchants the charm over and over as he finds what he's been looking for for nearly his entire life. He will accept his punishment later. But now, the only thing matters is Harper. And he's going to let her know.

**Author's Note:**

> A Curse So Dark and Lonely and its characters belong to Brigid Kemmerer.


End file.
